Miles Hollingsworth troupe
by Panemsheik
Summary: Miles is stringing along Tristan, Maya and Zoe until he realizes that he must choose one. Maya/Miles, Tristan/Miles, Zoe/Miles
1. Chapter 1

The moment I met Tristian Milligan I knew that he was gay, I mean did you see that dye job? But I must admit, he was cute. For me to be saying this I must be gay. Well it's partially true. I am not gay nor am I straight. I just like whatever attracts my attention. And Degrassi High is doing that. I mean Maya Matlin is hot, that girl from West Drive is hot and Tristian, Tristian is hot. I believe this may just be the school for me.

"You can't string these three along Miles. Eventually they will figure it out." Chewy explained to me. We were in Paris and I began to secretly date all three of them.

"Let me worry about that Chewy."

….

**ZOE RIVAS **

I knew Zoe because she was a star on West Drive. That annoying show that Chewy would never admit to, but he secretly watches. She was cute, the first night I met her at the club. I had a thing in the past for brunettes and she was one. I knew she would be perfect for me.

**MAYA MATLIN**

I knew Maya was one I could turn bad. She was already trying. Sneaking into a club using the pizza delivery bit. How 90's. Maya wanted bad and I was willing to give her that. All she would have to do is trust me.

**TRISTIAN MILLIGAN**

I had recently began dating guys, not publically of course at my old school. There were some guys that found me interesting, older guys but not too old. I saw Tristian and I saw him looking at me. Perfect. I could get him in my group, all I would have to do is show him my body, maybe a few flirtatious words and he would be putty in my hands.

Now all I had to do was think of a way to do this. But what better than a trip to Paris?

…

**Each chapter of this story will be about one person and Miles manipulating them. I love Miles, he's awesome but I couldn't resist this story. **


	2. Zoe Rivas

**Ok, I forgot to mention this, but the timeline will be slightly altered to fit the story but they will still be going to Paris. **

**CHAPTER ONE: ZOE RIVAS (8:00 am to 9:30 am.) **

Everyone knew Zoe Rivas from her stint as bad girl Gatsby Garcia on the horrible show "West drive" but now she was just a regular person, a regular student at Degrassi High. The moment I met her, when she was with those other kids and I took them backstage, there was something about her. I wanted her.

**A DAY LATER: **

I found out Zoe's phone number through my father's contacts and I called her the next day.

"Zoe Rivas?" I asked. She didn't speak.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

''it's me, from the club last night. Miles Hollingsworth."

She was silent on the other end. "Oh, you. Why are you calling me?"

'"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me today?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Great. I'll text you with the details."

I hung up the phone and got ready for the date. This was going to be fun.

….

I met with Zoe at the DOT around 8:00 for a breakfast date.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked taking a seat. We decided to sit inside.

"Well, seeing as this is our first date..."

She stopped me by putting her hand up.

"Who said this was a date?"

"I did."

She didn't respond but instead ordered when the waitress arrived.

….

**These are going to be short until they are learn about each other. And Zoe's next chapter will be chapter four. **


	3. Tristan Milligan

**CHAPTER TWO: TRISTAN MILLIGAN (10:00 am to 11:30 am)**

Tristan Milligan. I had done research on this one. Out and proud, had one boyfriend, if you can even call him that and his first kiss was with his best friend Tori Santamaria. Not much impressive but I could change that. After my date with Zoe I called Tristan. His phone wasn't working but I had his home number as well. A man, who was not him answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Um, hi. My name is Miles Hollingsworth. Is Tristan there?"

"What do you want with my brother?" he pressed.

"I'm his friend. We met last night at a concert."

"Look, I don't like random boys calling my brother. Especially if I don't know them."

I could hear Tristan in the background asking who it was and I heard his brother tell him. Moments later Tristan came on the phone.

"Miles Hollingsworth. The boy from last night. What do you want?"

"Brunch?"

"Brunch? Really? You didn't strike me as the brunch type."

"I'm a lot of things. I also would like for this to be our first date."

There was silence.

"I didn't think you were gay."

"I told you. I am a lot of things."

"Fine, where are we going?"

"The dot? In about five minutes?"

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

…

**Tristan's next chapter: Five**

**PS: Miles gave Maya cash for the cab instead of his credit card. Also, it's implied that Miles told them not to tell anyone that they are dating. **


	4. Maya Matlin

**CHAPTER THREE: MAYA MATLIN (12:00 pm to 1:30 pm) **

The last person on the list was Maya Matlin, the good girl trying to be bad. I was about to call her but she showed up to my home.

"Maya Matlin. To what do I owe this?"

"I just wanted to repay you for the cab ride. I mean you didn't have to do that."

"No, it's fine. I got you into that situation and it was the least I could do."

"If you don't want the money then at least let me take you out for lunch."

To golden. This one came right to me. "Give me five."

I rushed to my room to change. My friend Chewy was there.

"Dude. Three? It was bad enough with the two and now you're adding a third? This is going to blow up in your face when they discover the truth. Plus, aren't they all friends?"

"Yeah but I swore them to secrecy, they won't know. Wish me luck."

I returned and gave Maya my winning smile.

"Ready for the date?"

"Date?"

"I mean, what better way to make it up to me than by this being a date."

She smiled. Her smile was the most beautiful of the three.

"Sure. A date."


	5. Tristan and Paris

**So I changed it, I decided to make Tristian's chapter the next one because they are in Paris now and so far in Paris he's come in and had more conversations with Tristan. So the next chapter will be either Zoe's or Maya's. Also let me know, who do you want to be endgame? Maya/Miles, Tristan/Miles or Zoe/Miles? Or do you want him to be alone? The most votes will be the winner. **

**CHAPTER FOUR: TRISTAN MILLIGAN: PARIS**

When I found all of them were going to Paris, Chewy warned me. All of them in one place could be bad. I didn't care.

"Dude." Chewy warned me. He pointed ahead as we got on the bus and I noticed the sight. Sitting together were Tristan and Maya and behind them were Zoe. I smiled to myself. I took a seat, the only available one which was across from Zoe. I know that they all saw me, and they all gave me secret smiles. What an interesting summer this was going to be.

PARIS:

I found out that my roommates were Chewy and none other than Tristan. Chewy was out and that left us together. When he wasn't looking I grabbed Tristian.

"Looks like we're roomies." I whispered in his ear. I could feel him shutter and I think he was blushing a bit.

"Yeah, looks like it." He responded moving out of my grip. When he turned around he seemed angry.

"What is it?" I asked confused. He took a seat on his bed and I pulled up a chair in front of him. I couldn't be losing him already the trip just began. He sighed before speaking.

"Why can't we tell anyone that we're together?" he asked. I pulled him to me.

"Look, when the time comes. Ok. I haven't been out long and I if my dad found out he'd send me away. So when I feel comfortable, I will let everyone know."

Tristan looked at me with sad eyes before placing a kiss on me. I responded back by pushing him on the bed.

'Wow, we've only been together a few days and you're ready to go all the way?" I teased. He pushed me away and smiled.

"In your dreams Miles. I don't go all the way after one date."

He walked out the room and I smiled. I heard the door opening thinking that it was Tristan.

"Changed your mind?" I spoke taking off my clothes.

"What the hell?"

I jumped covering myself up. It was Chewy.

"Chewy. What are you doing? I thought you were with Zoe?"

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked. Putting my shirt back on.

"We're staying not three bedrooms away from the girls, Zoe and Maya are rooming together and they are best friends with Tristan. How is this going to play out?"

"Chewy, I got this ok? I know what I'm doing. These kids will be putty."

"And if they find out about one another?"

I stood up and walked to the door. "We'll deal with it then."

'Whoa, what do you mean we? This is all you Miles."

He brushed past me on the way out. I followed.

"Come on Chewy. We've been friends since we were five. Through thick and thin. Remember when you said that?"

He began to think back. "Yeah I remember, I was eight and you had cake. You wouldn't let me have any unless I helped you shave the cat."

We took a seat in the common room and laughed as we thought back to that day. It was fun and dad was pissed.

"Come on Chewy. Name it and I'll help you out. Whatever it is as long as you have my back."

He didn't say anything but I noticed that his attention was drawn somewhere else. I followed his gaze. He was watching a girl, a little older than us. She was beautiful. When I looked closer I noticed that it was Ali Bhandari. That girl had a reputation.

"You like Ali." I acknowledged. He blushed and looked downward. I hit him on the shoulder which earned me and 'ow you bastard' remark. I had never know Chewy to like a girl, I always thought that maybe he was gay. "Look, if this blows up in my face you have to help me. And I'll help you win the heart of Ali Bhandari."

"You will?"

I gave him my award winning smile, or better yet the smile I used when I needed to get out of trouble. I extended my hand and he shook it.

…

**There we are with the latest chapter, thoughts on how it was. **


	6. Maya and operation Ali Bhandari part 1

**I added a poll on my profile to keep track. **

**MAYA MAITLIN AND OPERATION ALI BHANDARI**

Today was the day that I help Chewy win the heart of Ali Bhandari, and the day I get more information about one Maya Matlin. Chewy and I went to a little café twenty yards from the hotel, Tristan and Zoe went shopping and Maya, with my luck was there with Ali. I stopped Chewy before we were inside.

"Ok, this is phase one of winning over Ali Bhandari." I told him while fixing his hair, his tie and whatever else I could find wrong with him before we headed to see the girls.

He took a deep breath before following me inside the café. Ali and Maya were sitting at a table in the corner talking and laughing about something. I went to the barista, ordered two cappuccinos for Chewy and I as we made our way to the table. He seemed nervous and I kept reassuring him that everything was going to work out for the best.

"Hello Ladies." I spoke. Maya's eyes gleamed when she saw me and she acted a bit nervous. Whereas Ali gave me a death glare. I remember Chewy saying she was lonely and now that Maya had spent time with her she was happy. At least until she saw us come over.

"What do you want?" Ali directed to me, venom in her voice. I took a seat next to Maya and Chewy pulled up a chair next to Ali. She scooted away.

"I was just seeing if you girls wanted to join us on my father's yacht." I told them. Truth, I did call my father's assistant who directed the message back to him and he bought a yacht at one of the ports.

"You just happen to have a yacht in Paris?" Ali questioned. She looked down at her coffee before looking up again and smiling. "We'd love to join you. Right Maya?"

Ali looked at Maya who was blushing. "Yeah, we'd love to."

Ali waved to the waiter to get the check. When he came over I took it.

"Don't worry. I got this."

The girls got up and headed out the door. Chewy sat there frigid.

"You could have said something Chewy." I walked past him and out the door. Moments later he emerged.

"I wanted to, but when I'm near her. I just freeze."

I patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok."

….

**I'm going to leave this here because I got stuck on this part. So instead of going to Zoe I am going to break this into two parts. **


	7. Maya and operation Ali Bhandari part two

**MAYA AND OPERATION ALI BHANDARI **

**PART II**

I hailed a taxi to take us to the dock that held my father's newly bought yacht. Lucky for us that the taxi I got was huge. Maya and I sat on one side and Chewy sat with Ali on the other. Once the car got on the road Ali and Maya began talking leaving Chewy and I to ourselves. I didn't know what to say. Lately he and I have been talking nothing but the three people in my life and as of yesterday, ways to get Ali to fall in love with him. Neither of those conversations would be appropriate.

"So." Ali turned to us to speak. "Miles Hollingsworth the third."

"That's me." I smirked. I saw Maya blush.

She pointed to Chewy. "Winston Chu."

He turned away from her, I could see that he was blushing as well.

''I didn't really pay attention before but both of you are on my tutor list for when school starts back." Ali said.

I cocked my head to the side. Tutoring? When school starts? That had to be the work of my father. But why Chewy? He was smart.

"Uh, please explain this." I asked.

"Well, apparently someone called the school. Told them that the two new transfers." She pointed to both of us. "Are in need of catching up. That at your old school you were behind. Seeing as I'm the top of my class they asked me to tutor you two. Mr. Simpson, he's our principal, gave me your names and school class history to see where I could access your strengths."

This was just too perfect. Honestly everything was working out in my favor with everything going on.

"So, you will be tutoring both of us?" I questioned. She nodded. "And we will be with you for how many hours of the day?"

"Let's see." She tapped a slender finger on her chin as she thought. I kicked Chewy, hoping no one saw to stop him from drooling over her.

"I don't do morning tutoring or lunch. Mostly after school. Mainly from 3:30pm to 5:30pm. About two hours. And it's Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays."

''Fantastic. The more the better. I mean. We learned nothing at our old school. Right Chewy?"

He smiled. Not saying a word. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I finally noticed that we had arrived to the docks. The girls were out first as they took in the sights of all the yachts. Chewy followed and I was the last out as I paid the fare.

After I paid I walked to the gate and found someone working there.

I told them to wait behind me while I began speaking in French. The guy finally smiled and told us to follow him. Maya had fallen in step next to me.

"I didn't know you could speak French fluently." She seemed amazed.

"I spent every summer when I was younger in Paris. I picked up the language quickly."

She patted me on the arm, not daring to kiss me because of the audience we had.

"I'm impressed."

We headed to the farthest of the dock and sitting all alone was the biggest one in the whole yard. It said: Mystical maiden. I wonder who my father bought this from.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**So I was thinking and wondering. Do you guys want Miles to find out about Cam from Maya, Tristan or come across a picture of Cam in Maya's things by accident and he asks about him. Or do you not want him knowing about Cam at all? Also do you want Zig to be involved in anyway? Let me know. **


	8. Zoe Rivas in Paris

**I am so happy for all the responses I got for this story, thanks to everyone. Also I have decided to move between POVs with them. So starting with Zoe's latest chapter it will be going from Miles POV to Zoe and so on like that. **

**ZOE RIVAS IN PARIS**

MILES:

After the little 'party' on the boat I parted ways with Maya, who had gone sight-seeing with Ali and Chewy decided to accompany them. I headed back to the hotel alone, at least not for long. As soon as I entered the lobby standing at the counter talking to the teacher was Zoe Rivas. I walked closer, not letting her see me but I could hear what was being said.

"I don't think you should leave the hotel Zoe." Madame Jean Aux spoke lowly, but not low enough. Zoe huffed and I saw her flip her hair back, a trait I only saw on her show, never in real life.

"But I can't. I'm in Paris, the most beautiful place on earth and I can't miss out because of some crazy fans." Zoe told her. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the counter.

"Zoe, they nearly knocked you over into the lake. It was a good thing that the police were there. It could have been worse. Now I don't want to hear any more of this. You shall be staying in until this blows over." Zoe didn't get a chance to reply seeing as Madam Aux turned on her heels and walked over. Smiling to myself, for whatever reason I walked to Zoe and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped and was about to attack. But the crazed look she had on her face changed when she saw it was me.

"I was about to karate chop you." She breathed. I held up my hand in defense.

"Sorry babe. Didn't mean to scare you." She rolled her eyes and walked away, I ran to catch up with her. I grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between you two. Is everything ok?"

She sighed before pulling me into a secluded area.

"No, everything isn't. Because of some stupid fans this morning I can't leave the hotel."

Seriously, how was everything working out in my favor?

I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear. "I'm sure we can have just as much fun here." I kissed her on the lips.

"Well, Miles Hollingsworth. Ever the one to help a damsel in distress." She teased. 'But I have something else in mind. Meet me back here in ten."

She let go of me and ran up the stairs, whatever she was planning, I had a feeling it involved scheming.

**ZOE RIVAS: **

Today was the worst day of my life, not including losing my job or that awful hair day I had when I was eight. No, this was worse than both of those combined. I was out shopping today and then out of nowhere, a couple of guys show up. I thought that they were cute and then when they said that they were fans of West Drive that made them even cuter. Yet something was off about them and I was right. They were the crazy type of fans that we were warned about. They would not leave me alone and soon I ended up near the gate of one of the lakes. I kept yelling for them to leave me alone but they wouldn't. I nearly slipped and fell over and if it wasn't for the cops then I would have. The fans were arrested and I was escorted back to the hotel where Madam Aux said I was to remain for the rest of the trip, but that wasn't the plan, I'm an actress after all.

I told Miles to meet me in lobby in ten minutes. I had a plan. I went to Maya's drawer and found some raggedy clothes that were sure to disguise me. No one would expect Zoe Rivas to be wearing anything less than expensive. I grabbed a pair of Ali Bhandari's shades and a bonnet. Putting on the disguise I headed back downstairs. I saw Miles checking his watch. I walked up behind him silently, Karma's the worst of enemies. I poked him in the side and he jumped. It was priceless to see his usually content face scared and a bit upset.

"What was that for…" his sentence died off his lips. He stared at me, not really knowing that it was me.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked. I laughed, a little loudly and I'm sure he thought that I was some crazy person that liked going around poking people in the side. I took of the shades and watched his face widen in amusement.

"Zoe?" he asked. He poked me in the cheek to make sure that it was really me.

"It's me idiot." I responded smacking his hand away. I started walking towards the door. I turned around and smiled. "You coming or what?"

He shook his head and ran after me. This was going to be fun.

MILES:

So Zoe decided to go incognito just to leave the hotel and I followed. I decided to take her to the yacht. I know she would love the luxury and any way I left my watch there. Once we got there, the same guy from earlier was there and when he saw Zoe he seemed confused but didn't say anything. I took her aboard, the captain was there and we decided to go once around not a long ride. I needed to be back in time to take Tristan out for dinner.

"This boat is amazing." Zoe spoke as she took a seat on the deck. She laid back and lounged while I got us some drinks. I handed her a root beer and took a seat across from her.

"Glad you like it."

…..

**The next chapter will be dinner with Tristan. **


	9. Dinner with Tristan(or so he thinks)

**Dinner with Tristan (or so he thinks) **

MILES:

I had lost track of the time because Zoe wanted to make out. Not that I was complaining but I needed to be back before eight so I could take Tristan out. I raced to my room hoping that he wasn't too mad at me but when I got there the room was empty except for Chewy. He was sitting on his bed with a textbook in his hands. The only person I know that studies on a trip. I began taking off the clothes that reeked of Zoe and changed into something that Tristan liked.

"If you're getting ready for your date with Tristan you're too late." Chewy said not looking up from his book. I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He went to dinner with some guy."

I sat down next to Chewy, taking the book out of his hands. I needed his full attention.

"Who was this guy?" I said a bit harshly but I didn't care. I was not about to lose one of them to another guy. Chewy looked at me and smiled.

"Are you jealous my friend?" he mocked and I hit him on the head.

"Tell me."

Chewy rubbed his head before answering. "His name is Fabian or Fab or something Tristan said. They dated for a while last year before Tristan broke up with him, but apparently the guy wanted another shot and since you were oh so late. Tristan took him up on the offer."

I stood up, not listening to whatever Chewy was saying and headed out the door and to find Tristan. I pulled out my phone once I reached the lobby and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

'What do you want?' he said rudely and it actually hurt to hear that tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Chewy told me that you left. Look, come back babe and I'll make it up to you. "I sighed hoping that he took the line.

"Sorry Miles. But it would be rude to just leave. Maybe some other time.' He hung up without me saying anything else. I really screwed this one up but I was going to get him back.

TRISTAN:

So I know that Fab said that fashion week was shallow and that was the reason we wouldn't work out but Miles stood me up and Fab was making a pretty good case on why I should give him another chance. Not that I would, I mean I love Miles. Wait did I just say that? No, it's not love, at least I don't think it is. But if it is. No, I will go on this date with Fab, he says that he's changed and I'll see for myself. He took me to some cutesy little French restaurant where he paid for everything.

We ended up walking the streets of Paris after dinner, Fab was standing a little close to me and his hands kept hitting mine, after about the third time that it happened he slipped his fingers through mine and I didn't stop him. This is something that I wanted with Miles but would never have, he didn't like being intimate while we were out.

"I am sorry for what I said before Tristan. I know how much that show means to you." Fab spoke slowly, stopping in front of a building. "I know some people, thanks to my father." He knocked on the door and some guy smiled at him. The guy couldn't be older than us, and he was hot. I felt jealousy but only a little. The guy handed him something before closing the door. Fab turned back to me.

"I know you weren't able to see Fashion week in person, but I talked to my dad and the models will give you a personal show. That's only if you want." He dropped his head. OMG, Fab got me a personal show with the models. Even though he thinks that it's shallow, he's willing to try. Without a second thought I kissed him. The kiss was different than the one with Miles, the one with Miles seemed forced, and this seemed natural.

MILES:

I found him, thanks to my father's contacts in here I managed to. The two of them were at some restaurant, the guy seemed too needy for my taste. He kept his hands on Tristan, and paying for everything, ok so I know I do that but it's cute when I do it. I followed them again and this time to some place. I couldn't make out what was being done because of the lighting but what I did catch was a kiss. I felt angry.

Usually I wouldn't do anything yet. But I couldn't waste time with him. I rushed over to Tristan. I pulled him apart from the other guy.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. He just looked between me and the other guy. "Let's go." I grabbed his arm and led him away from the guy. Neither of them said a word. Tristan didn't even put up a fight as he was being led away. We made it back to the hotel with no arguments. We were in lobby, luckily for us it was empty.

"I thought we had something special Tris. I thought that you cared for me." I feigned being hurt, even though I really was but I didn't want him to know that. I took a seat on the chair. I turned my back away from him. Moments later I felt his hands rub my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Miles. It's just that I hate being stood up and Fab was there. I…don't really know what to say." I grasped his hand and led him to the front of me. He leant down so that he was eye to eye with me.

"I'm sorry Tristan. I shouldn't be so jealous sometimes." I faked a cry. He wiped the tear away.

"I didn't know that you were jealous." He hugged me and once he pulled back I kissed him.

"What the hell Miles?"

Tristan and I both turned and my eyes widened when I saw who said that.

….

**So, who do you think that is that saw them? It could be anyone. So the next chapter is Maya. **


	10. Maya Maitlin and Campbell Saunders

Maya Matlin and Campbell Saunders

"What the hell are you doing?" that voice stuck in my head. This couldn't be happening, not so fast anyway. I jumped up and ran to the girl. I grabbed her by the arms.

"Please don't say anything. I'm begging you." I pleaded with her. She looked me in the eyes and rolled them. Ali Bhandari pulled my hands off of her and backed away, slowly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't go to Maya and tell her what I saw. Oh yeah, she told me about you two. She also told me that you were the best thing to happen to her since Cam…" Ali shut her mouth quickly. I also heard Tristan whimper a little.

"Whose Cam?" I asked. I looked to Tristan first who turned away quickly and then to Ali.

"That's not my place to say." Ali said softly. I heard a bit of sadness in her voice. Like she was holding back tears. "But you need to fix this. If you hurt her, I will hurt you."

She walked off without another word. I went back to Tristan. He was crying now. He was beautiful when he cried, not that it's something I wanted him to do often. I wrapped him, or at least tried to. He pushed me away.

"You should go to Maya, talk things over with her. Ask her about Cam if you really need to know. "

He walked past me. "And we shouldn't see each other anymore." He was still crying. I forgot he was there, he heard about Maya and Me. Stupid, Stupid. I repeated in my head as I made my way to Maya's room. I knocked on the door and Zoe answered it. Great.

"Hey Miles. What can I do for you tonight?" she said seductively. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to speak with Maya.'' I was hurting right now. I didn't think that I would. I lost Tristan all because of a stupid move in the lobby. I had really loved him, I still do love him.

Zoe rolled her eyes, ok that was getting old now. And called Maya. She walked back into the room as Maya came out. She closed the door behind her.

"Is everything ok Miles?" she was worried and she had every right to be.

"Maya. I'm going to ask you a question and I want to hear the truth."

"Ok Miles."

"Who is Cam?"

She stilled for a second. Her eyes began to water. Whoever this Cam is he's bad news.

"Maya?'' I grabbed her by the shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just how do you know about Cam?" she asked.

"Ali told me. Said that you said that I was the best thing to happen to you since Cam."

"Oh, OK. Well it was only a matter of time."

She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. She flipped through the phone and stopped at something. She handed me the phone. There was a picture of her and a blonde kid. They seemed happy.

"Campbell Saunders was my boyfriend. We were in love. But then, I didn't see the signs. No one saw the signs." She began to cry harder.

"Maya." I whispered. But she shook her head.

"He was depressed. He didn't like Hockey, he didn't like the pressure he was being put under and then one day, he just. He killed himself." This time she broke down and fell to the floor. I didn't know what to say. This was a lot to take in. I heard the door open and Zoe and Ali popped out.

"What did you do?" Zoe asked. I didn't think she cared. Ali wrapped her arms around Maya.

"She told you the truth?" Ali asked. I nodded. Tears were forming in my eyes.

''what's going on?" Zoe asked. She seemed confused and I mouthed nothing to her and headed back to my room.

The lights were off, I could Chewy snoring and Tristan texting.

"Tris?" I whispered. I was crying, I, Miles Hollingsworth was actually crying. I took a seat next to him. I needed his hug right now. I really did. And that's what I got. I felt him and suddenly the tears stopped. "I am so sorry Tris. Please forgive me."

"I do Miles. But I think that we should be friends. Nothing more than that."

"I don't want to be friends with you Tris. I realize that now. Yes, I was with Maya and I care for her but I care for you too."

He was about to speak again when there was a knock at the door. Tristan untangled himself from me and headed towards the door. Standing there was Madame and she had a boy with her. He was covered so I couldn't see who it was.

"Good, you are awake. I've been knocking looking for some boys who were still up. This is a last minute addition to the trip. Can you let him sleep here until we get things sorted out in the morning?" she asked.

We both nodded and the kid walked in. Once Tristan closed the door the kid took his hoodie off. I didn't recognize the kid but Tristan did.

"Zig? What are you doing here?"

…

**There we are with this chapter. So I have been tallying up the votes and so far it's six for six with Tristan and Maya. Zoe has no votes. So she's out. It's now between Maya and Tristan. **


	11. Who is Zig Novak

WHO IS ZIG NOVAK?

Whoever the hell this kid was I didn't like him. First off, it seemed as though Tristan knew him, a little too well I might add. That had me wondering if those two were ever intimate. Secondly, when Tristan took Zig to go get something to eat the next day I went snooping through his things and found a photo of Maya in his bag. Not only did he know Tristan but Maya as well. The only question that now stood was why was here. What was the purpose of Zig Novak being in Paris?

Maya and Tristan were sitting in the lobby, Zig next to Maya. All of them were laughing about something and I wanted to know what. I sauntered over, nothing but a poker face was showing. I didn't want either of them knowing my true feelings towards this…boy.

Maya saw me first. Her smile illuminating the room. She waved to me which drew the attention of the other two. I took a seat next to Tristian. Ever since he found out the truth he hasn't attempted nothing with me, and vice versa. I realized now that he and I were nothing more than good friends. I was never going anywhere with Zoe and so that left Maya Matlin. I knew I would be good for her. She had just gotten over the death of her boyfriend, with me no less. I didn't want to hurt her and I wasn't.

"Hey Miles. I want you to meet a friend. This is Zig Novak. He's in our grade." Maya said. She still had a smile on her face when she spoke to me and that made my heart flutter. I extended my hand for him to shake. It took it daringly, all the while eyeing me.

"Nice to meet you Zig Novak. I am Miles Hollingsworth." I kept a smug look on my face. I didn't want him to feel like I wasn't a threat. I didn't like him, I didn't like the way he looked at Maya, and I didn't like the fact that he had a photo of her in his bag. I didn't like the fact that he showed up out of nowhere. I wanted him gone back to Canada with his tail between his legs and that's what's going to happen.

"So there is a little Bistro on the corner near the French Rivera. I really want to show Zig and catch up." Tristian said. He was scanning between Maya and I. there was something about Zig that he knew and he was trying to get Zig away from Maya. I applauded him for that.

I saw Maya shake her head. She placed a slender hand on Zig's knee, that little green monster was rearing his head and I had to push it down.

"I think we all need to catch up. I mean how did you even get here? The trip was filled up."

Maya's eyes began to twinkle when she looked at him. She never looked at me like that.

"Madame said there was an extra spot. Something about a student getting sick on the first day here. She said that the student said that I could have his spot on the trip. Katie helped me raise some money for a ride here and here I am."

I rolled my eyes and no one saw. Maya's sister, the saint.

"That's so nice of Katie. Wasn't it Maya?" Tristan said. Maya still wasn't looking at me and I found that weird. Not too long ago she was infatuated with me. And when he shows up it disappears. I grabbed Tristan and led him away from the two of them.

"Who the hell is this guy? Why is she so in love with him?" I seethed. Tristan folded his arms.

"That is Zig Novak. Zig actually cheated on his girlfriend, Maya's best friend and mine with her. Zig almost broke up Cam and Maya. What they have is one for the ages. But I don't really like him for her. He cheated once, who's to say he won't do it again. But I know you did the same thing, yet your feelings for her are different than Zig's. I know that you would walk through the fiery flames of hell and back for her. You've showed that. Even though you were with both of us at the same time." He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "So just know that I am willing to help you win over Maya from him."

I gave him a gentle smile before we walked back over to the two of them. Zig and Maya were still smiling at each other.

"How about we go on my Yacht today? Just spend the entire day?" I offered.

"Sounds good." That was the voice of Chewy. He had walked up, Along with Ali. She eyed me and then Zig.

"Hi Zig." She spoke. He nodded at her.

"We'll make it a party then." Tristan added. "Just let me go find Fab and I'll invite him.''

I still didn't like Fab but I wasn't going to deny Tristan happiness. He went off to look for the boy.

"I should go pack if we're spending the entire day on a yacht. Come help me pick something out Maya."

And she did. The two girls headed towards the stairs and Chewy took Maya's spot on the chair. Chewy looked at Zig. He extended a hand.

"Winston Chu." He said. Zig shook it. A bit different than the one he gave me.

"Zig Novak."

"Nice to meet you Zig."

I shot a glare at Chewy. He was doing this intentionally. He knew there was something between Maya and Zig, everyone could feel it there. It was so tense.

I would get him back for this.

….

Twenty minutes later all of us were in a cab on the way to the port to get on the yacht. We would be spending hours on that boat, Hours for me to get Maya away from Zig Novak and finally confess my feelings for her. My true feelings.


End file.
